Time Turned Fragile
by sarahsparrow007
Summary: CHAP 3 UP!DMHG Death Eaters invade Hogwarts and take Hermione captive. Will the Order be able to rescue her or will somebody else captivate her at her most vulnerable moment? Rated M for possible later
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

"The war is coming, mudblood," a voice rang through her head.

Hermione had not believed the statement two and a half years ago. But now, in her 7th and final year at Hogwarts, she knew how very real the statement was. Her head fell to the table with a soft thud. 3 sleepless nights in the library with Ron and Harry had gotten them seemingly nowhere. The location of the last Horcrux had not revealed itself and Hermione had begun to doubt its existence. She raised her head off the table to see Harry rubbing his temples therapeutically and Ron with his book closed staring off into space. Ron looked back at Hermione, then Harry and boldly asked, "Shall we call it a night then?"

"If that bloody Horcrux hasn't turned up yet, I think it's quite content on remaining unknown." Sighed Harry.

The three exhaustedly stood up and returned their piles of books to the restricted section, the last place they had looked.

"I think, Harry, that if the books aren't in the restricted section, then they mustn't exist. Dumbledore was the only one who knew of the Horcruxes besides You-Know-Who. I don't think he went around publishing books on how to basically destroy him." Hermione said with observation.

"I know 'Mione, but we have to follow McGonnagall's instructions. I'll talk to her tomorrow to receive further instruction," Harry answered, glancing at the clock. "Bloody hell, its 12:00 already! We better hurry up to the common room before Filch catches us."

But before the trio had time to slip the invisibility cloak over themselves as they exited the library, a boy with platinum blonde hair was walking their way. A sneer stretched across his face as his hair gleamed in the moonlight pouring in from a window above. "Well, well, well, if it isn't Potty and the Weasel. And look, 'Mione the Mudblood tags along as well."

"What are you doing here Malfoy?" Ron gritted his teeth angrily.

"I might just ask you the same question. But I might already know you were all having a three-some in the girls bathroom." His sneer was so unbearable.

Harry and Ron held Hermion back to keep her from lunging at him.

"Really now Granger…would've thought you could do better. Guess not. Who wants a filthy little mudblood?"

Hermione thrust through the grasps of Harry and Ron and went to smack Draco straight across the face but he was too quick for her and could her hand mid-slap.

"Uh-uh-uh. You might not want to be doing that Granger. Soon you may regret it." Malfoy turned on his heel and stalked off leaving Harry, Ron, and most of all Hermione in utter rage and confusion.

----well that's the first chapter, please tell me what you think so i know if i should update more! be kind, this is my first fanfic.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Hermione woke the following morning to find her dormitory completely deserted.

"God! How long did I sleep?" groaned Hermione as she rolled out of bed.

Parvati's watch on her bedside table told her. "Shit! It's one o'clock?" Hermione tore off her nightgown and threw her underclothes and robes on in record timing. She frantically left the common room with clothes strewn all over the floor, which was most unlike herself and headed to Potions, the one class she wished she'd never have to be late to.

Hermione ran through the halls, blatantly ignoring the paintings screaming at her to slow down. As she arrived at the dungeons of the Potions rooms she paused and took a deep breath, then slowly opened the door hoping not to attract any unwanted attention but as she stepped in the classroom all heads turned her direction, much to her dismay. Snape slowly turned up from his desk of papers, glaring at her with barely visible eyes of steel through his greasy mop of hair.

"Miss Granger, did you sleep well?" he asked in a sweet, sarcastic voice.

Hermione did not answer but instead hung her head as she blushed furiously.

"Let's see. You are 2 hours late, so I think 200 points from Griffindor should be sufficient. Oh and I'll be seeing you after class." Snape added icily.

Hermione sat down in her usual spot between Harry and Ron.

"Hermione, what happened?" Ron whispered.

"I-I don't know," sighed Hermione shaking her head, "I just woke up late."

"Oh please," Harry said as he added newt heads into his cauldron, "You've never overslept in the entire time I've known you and you expect me to believe you 'Just woke up late?' Why didn't anyone in your dorm wake you up? We thought u were sick."

"I don't know Harry! Ask Lavender and Parvati. And after 3 long nights I suppose I do have a right to claim 'I just woke up late.'" Hermione snapped.

"Wow sheesh," was all Harry could respond as he returned to his potion that had begun to turn a mudlike brown. "Damn it."

Hermione unpacked her bag and glanced up to see Draco smirking at her. 'Great,' she thought. 'Another thing for Malfoy to mock me for.'

Ron and Harry continued their potion in silence, not wanting to test Hermione's temper twice in one period. Hermione brewed a perfect potion in 10 minutes flat as always and received the praise of her fellow classmates but never that of Snape's. Still, all the praise in the world couldn't cheer her up from the punishment Snape was sure to award her.

As the clock struck 2, Snape headed to the front of the classroom after brutally criticizing Neville's potion, if it could be called that, as it had turned into some form of a solid. "Clean up your ingredients and your cauldrons and you're dismissed. You're sample of your Toothache Tonic is due Monday." And with that he turned and headed to his office, motioning Hermione to follow him.

Ron patted his hand on her shoulder sympathetically as he and Harry left the dungeon and she timidly headed up to his office.

"Come in Miss Granger," Snape's voice called through the door.

Hermione timidly opened the door, a surge of fear running through her veins. She had no idea what to expect. She had never been alone with Severus Snape before. Everyone knew that he killed Dumbledore, but nobody had any proof, so he still had his potions job. Nobody trusted him. They all knew he was a Death Eater.

She closed the door behind her and came forward as Snape motioned her to sit down in a chair in front of his desk.

"Ms. Granger, you were precisely 2 hours and 4 minutes late. What do you have to say for yourself?"

Hermione looked to the floor, the ceiling, anywhere to avoiding looking him straight in the eye. From what Harry had told her, he was a very accomplished Occlumens "I-I don't know sir,"

Snape leaned in close across his desk. "You and I both know, Miss Granger, that you are not being truthful with me." Snape stood up and walked over to one of the many cabinets lining his office. He came back to the desk with a tiny vial. "I'm quite sure you know what this is, do you not?"

"It's…it's Veriteserum," Hermione muttered.

"Good. Now I suggest you be quite honest with me or you may find yourself revealing your deepest secrets. Perhaps those of the Order?" he smirked at her gasp. "What is it you, Potter, and Weasley were researching in the restricted section?"

"How did you know?" Hermione blurted, regretted what she had said immediately after she had said it.

Snapes evil smirk widened at her shock. "I believe the Weasley Twins call them "Extendable Ears." Quite useful, I should give them credit."

Hermione's mouth hung open, flabbergasted at what was being told to her.

"Now, what were you researching?"

Hermione just kept her mouth shut. There had to be a way out of this situation. She was not going to let him get any information out of her.

"Well, well, well, so you want to play that way do you?" he seemed hardly affected at Hermione's unwillingness to cooperate.

"Okay then if you are going to be like that. Perhaps Mr. Malfoy has already warned you. It will come back to you, Ms. Granger. You are dismissed." His face was emotionless as Hermione hurried out of his office.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

(-A.N. I am SO sorry about taking so long for this chapter. Softball season started up and then finals…ugh. But now that school's over I can update more often. R&R pleaseeee)

Hermione emerged breathlessly into the common room as Ron and Harry hurried over to her, questions pouring continuously out of their mouths.

"What did he want?"

"Did you get detention?"

"Do you have trophy room duty?"

"Does he know something he shouldn't?" Harry eyed her suspiciously

"No Ron, I don't have detention nor do I have trophy room duty. He just…let me go…" Hermione trailed off.

"Oh c'mon 'Mione, I'm young but I wasn't born yesterday. You're trying to tell me that Snape gave you a little slap on the wrist after being 2 hours late to his class and sent you on your merry way?" asked Ron incredulously.

"Well…yes." Hermione grabbed her books for Transfiguration and motioned Ron and Harry to follow her out of the common room, where they could be free of any eavesdroppers. She led them down a staircase, and into a dimly lit corridor that was now used for storage.

She stopped abruptly and turned to face Harry and Ron, who missed colliding into her by inches. She explained to them what had happened back in Snape's office, and when she had finished, Harry and Ron's mouth hung open in horror.

"Voldemort's plotting something. I don't know what, but it's coming. And by the looks of it, it's coming soon." Harry stated solemnly.

"We've got to find McGonagall before class." Ron turned to leave.

"Yeah, besides, we need to report our research. If you can call it that." Harry recalled the previous nights of endless books revealing nothing.

Hermione also recalled the previous night. What an awful night it had been. She could never tell Ron or Harry; she would be shamed beyond reason if they were to know her dream, or rather her nightmare.

_The grass was a lush green. Cerulean blue was vast amongst the seldom wisping clouds._

The trio raced to the Headmistress office before their class.

"Acid Pop," gasped Harry breathlessly as he reached the Headmistress's door with Ron and Hermione panting shortly behind him. The door opened swiftly and the three hiked up the stairs to where McGonagall sat huddled over some form of document, reading spectacles nearly falling off the bridge of her nose. She looked up as Hermione, Ron, and Harry bursted in.

"Hello boys. Have you found anything useful with your research?" she asked, yet half already knowing the answer.

Ron and Harry look down at the floor. Glancing at the two, Hermione spoke, "Nothing at all I'm afraid, Professor."

"I see. I expected as much." McGonagall pursed her lips.

"Theres something else too, Professor." Harry eyed Hermione quickly, then began the story of a mere potions threat.

When Harry had finished, with Hermione clarifying details here and there, the four sat in silence for a moment.

"I see…" muttered McGonagall, rubbing her temples slightly. She spoke in bearly over a whisper, "What would Albus do…" McGonagall stood up. "We need to keep the children safe. We'll arrange for the train to take them straight away tomorrw."

"But Professor, the Slytherins. Surely they will tell their parents. Besides, what about the muggle-borns. They can't get to London in such short notice." Hermione was on fire with wit.

"I'm afraid you're right. I suppose we have no other choice then." McGonagall began pacing.

"What's that Professor?" asked Harry.

"We'll have to keep them here and protect them."

"Against all the Death Eaters? There's got to be hundreds of them swarming around England." Ron shivered.

"What other choice do we have? Ron, go get every prefect in this school up here right now."

"And the Head Boy?" Hermion asked nervously.

McGonagall sighed, "Him too."

As Ron turned to leave, he was startled by a large crash just outside the door.


End file.
